An Emaria Story
by KittyKatt1998
Summary: An Emaria Story. Emily's got a big crush on little Aria, and has done for a while. Little does she know Aria feels the same way about her, maybe her feelings are even stronger. Spencer and Hanna try to get to two together but will it work? Or will the group fall apart?


**A/N: Just a little Emaria story... I suck at naming things. So I wanted to apologise for abandoning this account for so long. I've been dealing with a lot of issues this year and I just didn't have the time for this account or deviantart or anything I liked to do for fun. I'm having writer's block with Cade, Complications right now so that's on hold until I remember where exactly I was going with that story. So apologies to my Cade shippers also. Anywho, I've recently got in PLL and I guess my opt for the show would have to be Emison however, Emily and Aria are my favourite characters and I think their pairing is also pretty amazing but I can hardly find of fics of these two or even with them as a side pairing so I wanted to write some :)**

Emily's P.O.V

"Look Spencer, I'm not going to tell her.."

"No I can't. It's not that simple. She loves Ezra, you know that, I know that so does Hanna."

"Yes I know they've broken up but-"

"She's still in love wi-"

"... . I'll think about it."

"Yeah whatever. What time are you guys coming over?"

"Half seven?"

"Okay got it. I'll order pizza. See you later."

With that I hung up throwing my phone on the bed. I don't understand why Spencer and Hanna are trying so hard to get me to tell Aria how I feel. It's just a stupid crush anyway. It only happened because when Aria broke up with Ezra she showed up at my house crying her eyes out. If only she'd have gone to Spencer or Hanna this wouldn't of happened. I wouldn't be wishing that she was here with her arms wrapped round my waist while we're cuddled on the bed in comfortable silence like that night.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hang on! I'm coming!"_

_Who the hell is banging on my door at 1am when it's pouring with rain anyway. I run down the stairs and open the front door to reveal a small half drowned looking brunette, her eyes clouded over with grief and tears streaming down her face. She was only wearing a short blue sleeveless dress, not even a jacket, she looked frozen._

_"Aria. What's wrong? What happened?" I ask desperately. "E-Ezra and I b-broke up.." she sniffled. "Oh Aria, come here" I say softly as I pull her into a hug and place a gentle kiss on her temple._

_"Come on inside, let's get you warmed up and then you can tell me what happened." I whisper pulling her into the house. She mumbled 'okay' and walked inside, I shut the door behind her and guided her upstairs. I handed her a towel and she made a few feeble attempts to dry herself off. I chuckled lightly to myself at her attempts, she looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. "Em? What are you laughing at?" She queried. "You. You're not doing a very good job of drying yourself. If it's possible you look even more drowned" I said laughing more at the last part. She just smirked at me, I haven't seen that mischievous little smirk in a while not since her Ezra started having problems in their relationship. She hopped off my bed and pulled me close. She placed the towel in my hand again while whispering, "you sort it out then", she pulled away still smirking and fell back onto the bed waiting patiently for my response._

_I wasn't sure what to think, I guess it wouldn't have felt so provocative had it been just her face and hair that were wet but nope. It was her whole body. I didn't know what to say, her expression was unreadable I couldn't even tell if she knew how much she was putting me on the spot. Luckily for me she just giggled and claimed she was 'kidding'. She took the towel and dried herself off properly this time. Still feeling a little dumbfounded I tried to shrug it off by telling her I was going to get some hot chocolate and leaving the room._

_When I returned with two mugs of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows she was just finishing off drying her hair. She gave me a small smile when she saw me, brushed her hair and then jumped onto my bed, and patted beside her for me to join. I set down the mugs on my bed side table and jumped onto the bed next to her. She cuddled into my side as I got my laptop which already had her favourite film inside. We'd been watching it last night but fell asleep before the end. By the end of the film it was 3am she was still cuddled into my side but somehow I felt like she'd managed to get even closer if that was even possible. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and her head was leant on my shoulder, her body pressed against mine. Nothing has ever felt so right. _

_"Aria? Do you want to tell me what happened?" I broke the silence, she sighed and said "His mum has finally got to him. He said he feels like he's disappointing her. I asked him why that matters when we love each other..." She paused. "H-he said he wasn't s-sure if he l-loved m-me a-anymore..." With that she burst into tears and buried her face in my neck. I pulled her into a hug. "Ssh, Aria. Sweetie. It's okay. It's okay. Aria, listen to me."_

_She looked up at me, the hurt visible in her gorgeous hazel eyes. The sight of her this upset broke my heart. "Look, Aria. You are without a doubt one of the most beautiful, kind, talented people I know and if Ezra is too stupid to appreciate well then he isn't worth your time or love. I'm sorry to be the one to say it but you'll just have to move on. Find someone better than him who appreciates how great you are. Don't get upset over someone who doesn't understand how incredible you are." I say, she doesn't respond, just stares back at me. I guess she was expecting me to say something different. But I had to shrug off that thought when she gave me a bright smile, leaned closer to me and pecked my cheek. "I love you Em." she stated simply and snuggled further into me. Within a few minutes she was asleep and I felt my self drift off too soon after mumbling 'I love you too Aria'._

*End of flashback*

I was shaken from my thoughts from my phone ringing...

Aria's name and a picture of her popped up on my screen. Speak of the devil I thought to myself.

"Hey Aria, what's up?"

"Aria? I don't understand? Why on earth are you crying?"

"Aria!...Aria!"

The line just went dead. I couldn't think of anything else other than getting to Aria and making sure she was okay. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door as fast as possible to Aria's house, texting Hanna and Spencer as I ran to get them to go too. I got a text, thinking it was one of the girls I stopped running to read it through...

_So Emily's got a crush on little Aria I see. But you don't want to act on it. Don't worry about that. Pretty soon you won't have to ever worry about little Aria again. -A_

I could feel every inch of my body tensing up I don't think my heart meant to beat this fast. If it was even possible I ran even faster now. Whatever A had planned I had to stop it. I had to save Aria.


End file.
